i get adopted chapter 1
by neonmoonbeams
Summary: lets say that i know to much ha! thats funny and i get kidnapped and then adopted by you-know-who. well obviusly this will be intereting. please read!
1. Chapter 1

i'm adopted! chapter 1!

authors note: really sorry about the spell check and the grammer! i don't have spellcheck yet! (but i will soon so please don't hate me!) oh and i don't own twilight, i REALLY wish i did but i don't.

i rolled over and tried counting sheep. that didn't work. suddenly i heard a voice.

"she knows to much already!"

"yeah, her and half the other teens in the freaking country!" another voice laughed

"yeah but she thinks its true!" they contenued arguing

"i say we kill her now..." i tensed up as a pretty voice said that.

were they talking about me? wait why were these people in my room anyway?

"aw but shes kinda cute. and i always wanted a little sister!"

"trust me their not as fun as they seem" the pretty voice said

"aw you know you love me!" the other voice argued.

why were they talking about me? what the hell is going on?!

"we'll let the other's vote ok?"

silence.

"fine." the pretty voice agreed.

suddenly i was picked up and sailing through the air.

'calm down!' i ordered myself 'just a dream,just a dream' and we stoped. i opened my eyes a hair to see a huge house in front of me and the mistery people. the windows were brightly lit and there was trees all around it. it looked so familure...

"we're home!!" one of my kidnappers announced. there were 3 blurs of white and then, infront of me stood 3 stunningly beautyfull people. 2 guys and 1 lady. my kidnappers set me down on a couch.

"what are you thinking?! your not supposed to bring her here!" a male voice hissed

"well sorry!" the pretty voice said sarcasticly "but alice wants to keep her for a pet"

alice? that must be the other kidnapper

"not a pet!" another voice -alice i suppose- corrected "a little sister"

"uuhh. you know shes awake right?" another male said

"what?!" they all shouted and turned to look at me. i opened my eyes, ending the act

in front of me stood 5 people. the one closest to me was a short girl with black hair cropped short. she was grinning. the next was my other kidnapper, she was tall with blond hair, and dark eyes.she had a look on her face that was very scary.

the three in the middle of the room were all frowning. the lady was pleasant looking, slightly more chubby then the others but still thin, her eyes were gold. the 2 guys were scary looking. the big one looked nice but still pretty scary and the medium one looked teffifying! he frowned -more like a glare- at me like all the others but he was still pretty dang hot, not that i noticed...

the silence bothered me so i decided to speak/yell

"who the hell are you!?"

The short one -Alice i guess- took another step foward and pointed to each of them "i'm Alice Cullen , thats Rosalie Hale, that Esme and thats Edward and Emmet Cullen"

holy crap! i'm dreaming! i have to be dreaming! oh my god!

"uuuhhhh" was all i managed to say.

Alice giggled "names sound familure?"

"Stephine wasn't supposed to publish that book" i hear rosalie mutter angrilly.

This was to much, I passed out.

to be contenued.. 


	2. Chapter 2

note1: i don't own twilight! got it!  
note2:alot of p.o.v's here.

chapter 2, oh...my...cheese...wheel!

alice's p.o.v

and she passed out.

"nows a really good time to kill her.." rose suggested

"we havn't voted yet" i reminded her. why was rosalie always wanting to kill people? she just plain bitter.

esme interupted before i started yelling at rosalie "vote?"

i glared but answered esme "we want to vote on weather or not to kill her or keep her as a little sister"

esme nodded "lets wait for jasper and carlisle to get home though" i nodded and rosalie just said "humph!" as i said, bitter.

edward's p.o.v

alice's face went blank. i saw her vision in her head, i voted to kill the little human girl. she glared at me. damn.

alice's p.o.v

'edward' i thought,knowing he could hear me 'if you vote 'kill' i'll make you go shopping every freakin day for the rest of your life.' i saw edward pout. i won! yay!

esme p.o.v

after 1 straight hour of alice and edward glaring at eachother carlisle and jasper finally made it home. after explaining the situation to them it was time to vote

carlisle's p.o.v

we all sat in the living room, alice,emmet and esme on the couch -the couch that the girl hadn't passed out on- edward,rosalie,jasper and i in the chairs. i pointed to alice "alice, whats your vote?" like i really had to ask. "keep her" she replied simply

"rosalie?" "kill her"

"esme?" "keep her"

"jasper?" jasper glanced nervusly at alice who would no dought kill him if he voted against her "keep her"

"edward?" he also glanced at alice "i'm not voteing" he answered,

"emmet?" "keep her, maybe alice will leave us alone if she has a pet" alice glared "i mean little sister"he corrected himself

"then its settled" i announced "we have a new family member"

my p.o.v

"-member" i was completely awake now, listening to their conversation and my fate. "whats her name?" esme asked

"robin cullen now" alice replied smugly

wait, robin cullen? thats not my last name! what the hell happened while i was asleep?

"shes awake" i heard edward state. damn, cover blown.

i shut my eyes tighter trying to pretend to be asleep. i felt a very,VERY sharp pain on my neck. holy crap i'd been bit!

once again everything went black.

to be contenued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

note: has anyone but me noticed i pass out ALOT?

authors note: i don't own twilight, REALLY wish i did. but i don't. so there.

chapter 3. this is so cool!

alice's p.o.v

"is she dead?" i asked, poking to human girl with a stick.

"no i think she just passed out" carlisle guessed.

esme nodded "i don't think she sees this kinda stuff every day" that made sense..kinda.

my p.o.v

i woke up after what seemed like days of sleeping.

"holy crap!" i screamed when i remembered what had happened.

"shes awake!" i heard someone shout from upstairs.

"eep!" and ducked under a near by table "great robin, hide under the table, the vampires won't find you there" i whispered sarcasticly to myself. rosalie's face apeared at the bottom of the staircase, i screamed and ran for the door.

"oh my god!" i gasped as i tried hard not to puke. i had just ran WAY faster then i was supposed to, motion sickness washed over me. i turned to rosalie who was obviusly enjoying my misery "take me to your leader" i said in my best E.T voice. rosealie rolled her eyes "leaders at work. talk to esme" i nodded then looked around, the house was huge!

after searching 3 miles of the house i decided to just sit down and wait for someone to show up, i waited, and waited and waited some more. finally i got back up and contenued my search. i passed by a mirror "what the hell?!" i had red eyes! red! eyes! my skin was 4 shades paler. "i'm-a-a-a" i stuttered "your a vampire, dear" i turned around to see esme. "why?! not that its not RREEEAAALLLYY awesome but why the hell am i a vampire?!" this was weird, so weird. i tried really hard not to pass out. "thats a very long story, mostly because if alice got a little sister she might stop dragging us to the mall" ok, i had to admit, that made sense.. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4, run edward! run for your undead life!  
authors note: i don't own twilight or the charactors (besides myself) but lets pretend for a moment that i do deep breath and the moment is over..damn.

random note: i have 4 new kittens and i've named them, jasper,alice,bella and edward. the personalities match perfectly (for one thing when bella starts whineing all the others rush over.)

begin!!

it had been about a week since i'd been kidnapped and changed into a vampire, and so for i was starting to like it!

1: i had a truck load of new clothes curtesy of alice 2: i had kick-ass new vampire powers 3:i had a kick-ass special power (i could hypnotize people to a point, though it was alot harder to do on vampires)  
4:i didn't have to waist time sleeping 5:i didn't have to shower (its true! vampire natually smell good and are clean)  
6:i had the guys in forks falling over backwards to get a date with me (which sadly couldn't happen considering i still had a problem with wanting human blood)  
7: i could beat edward in a race (oh yeah)  
8: i had an extra power that allowed me to age when i wanted to.  
life was good, real good.

"Robin!! come here a minute!" i heard esme call from downstairs "comin'!" i yelled back and raced downstairs. i swayed a bit when i stoped, i still wasn't used to the speed thing. "we have company coming" esme announced to everyone "company? like human comapany?" i asked hopefully "yes, rosalie has found a nice pet tooglances at alice's glare i mean a sister" i tilted my head, wonder who rosalie had found. i pondered that question for a while untill i realized i was the only one in the room, i had been standing there for 2 hours apparently.

2 hourse later

"we're home!!" i heard rosalie announce, i had been helping esme attempt to make cookies for the human. we were all in the living room in a flash. rosalie stood their looking very proud and next to her stood a girl about my height with redish-brown hair. "um esme you might not want to-" to late. the girl had taken a bite of the cookie, she smiled but the look on her face was pained and i'm pretty sure she lost a tooth too. rose started talking then.  
"everyone this is Taryn, taryn this is alice,edward,esme,robin,jasper,emmet,and edward" taryn kinda looked like she was gonna choke "no freaking way!!" she shouted then frowned "wheres bella" i smiled and whispered "there is no bella, stephine meyer made that part up" her face lit up "so that means-" "yep!" edward-reading our thought- turned very nervus, and nervus he should be, there were now 2 fangirls in the house. he should sleep with one eye open (except for the fact that he doesn't sleep, so that kinda kills that saying)

oh yeah, this is gonna be interesting..

to be contenued! 


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: I'm using really fancy typing today (well fancy for me anyway) see the boldness? oh and theres a time skip, 16 now.**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight or any of the characters except myself and the random people on the street.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.Pet shop horror.**

**Alice's p.o.v**

I banged on the door "Taryn get your ass out here!" why was she being so difficult? its only one shopping trip. She replied like she had read my mind "its never just a shopping trip with you Alice! last time I ended up with a new car" Robin appeared behind me "and I ended up with blue streaks in my hair" she added, whats the big deal? a few streaks and a new car? most people would be glad to have that much!

**Three hours later,**

I finally dragger her out of the bathroom and had them both and Rosalie in the car, everything was going smoothly untill Rosalie opened her mouth, so after another hour of listening to the latest gossip we **finally** got to the mall. Robin disappeared to hottopic and Rosalie stalked the jewlry store. Somthing caught my eye though..

**My p.o.v**

I help up a red and black tank top to the mirror, decideing on wether to buy it when Rosalie and Taryn appeared behind me "we have a slight problem" oh god. something to do with Alice probably. "Alice found the pet store." oh crap!

we took off and found Alice admiring a comodo dragon named bob. She looked up at us with big, puppy dog eyes "isn't he just adorible?" we looked away to aviod falling victim to the puppy eyes "Alice, you know emmet would eat it" I explained. Alice turned back to the Bob with adoring eyes. Bob,strangly, looked adoringly back at her too. There was definatly a connection there,

to be contenued..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. black porches and lizards named bob.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the charactors (besides myself and the random people on the street...and bob)**

**My p.o.v,**

"Alice be reasonable! look at the price tag! five hundred freaking dollars for a lizard!!" Alice looked up at us pitifully "have you forgoten we're rich vampires?" damn. she was right.. "but you've spent all your money for shopping already" I said smugly, motioning towards the 15 bags at her side. She frowned "Rosalie?" Rosalie motioned to the glittering rings on her fingers. "Taryn?" Taryn motioned towards the mini shopping bags filled with cds. Alice grinned evily "You havn't bought anything" she motioned towards my shopping bag-less hands "only because i was so rudely interupted by _someone"_ She turned back to looking pitifull, i sighed "i'll buy you the damn lizard on one condiction" she perked up "what?" this time it was my turn to grin evily "you have to buy me a black porche turbo" I could see her mouthing 'damn'

**Rosalie's p.o.v**

We walked out and into the parking lot holding a comodo dragon. I fought the urgh to chant 'ew ew ew ew ew' i mean it was a lizard! with scales! named bob! bob is not a name for a scaly lizard! ewwwww i think it licked me...

**Alice's p.o.v**

Rosalie tensed up when bob licked her, heheh.

we got into my car and straped Bob in and took off down the high way. I saw Robin dial madly on the tiny cell phone

"Carlisle, Alice found a pet" I heard someone sigh heavily on the other end of the phone

"No, its not a human but it is very interesting" There was that funny buzzing sound that ment Carlisle was talking too quickly

"Well...its a comodo dragon...named bob" I could have sworn I heard Edward laughing his head off in the background.

"Yes, of course,ok, bye" She hung up. "Man Carlisle can curse his head off when he wants too" she laughed, I growled and protecticly peted Bob.

to be contenued


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. comodo vampires and a serious mood swing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS BESIDES ME AND BOB. THANK YOU.**

**Random note:you know those kittens I was talking about yeah well they grew up into teen kittens and then they ALLLL ran away! :(**

**

* * *

****Alice's p.o.v**

"We're home!!" I announced as we walked into the house carrying Bob. Carlisle appeared instantly infront of us, Edward was snickering in the background.

"Alice! what do you think your doing?! Emmet is going to be back anyminute and you know he likes reptile blood!" He yelled, then turned to Robin "and how could you have let her do this?!" Then something scary happened...

**Rosalie's p.o.v**

Robin's eyes turned a weird shade between black and purple. Before anyone even knew what was happening, she had Carlisle up against the wall and was screaming in his face "DON'T YOU EVER BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! SHE MADE THE FUCKING DISECION TO BUY THE LIZARD ON HER OWN! NEWSFLASH, I'M NOT EVERYONE'S BABYSITTER!"before we could even attempt to pry her off carlise, she ran outside.

**Alice's **

I had left in the middle of carlise's rant. I remembered that emmet did indeed like lizards so I solved the problem! I bit bob!.

"AAAAALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE!" taryn called from the bottom of the stairs. I left bob to change.

"yeah?"

"Robin had a mood swing"

"shit."

After the first year or two me and edward did some research on robin using our abilities. as it turns out, she's not a normal vampire.

R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated, I'm lazy and need to be reminded constantly...now where was I again?...oh yeah! Shit, I don't know what happens next... I'll make it up as I go! again!**

**I get adopted, Chapter eight **

**Alice's P.O.V**

_Shit, Why did she always have to have mood swings right when I was busy? inconsiderate little-_ "Alice! focas!" Rosalie said as we walked through the woods looking for our little moody vampire. The trees were green, like the grass...and the rocks (this is me stalling while I think of a plot) though rocks were supposed to be brown, what was up with that?---"ALICE!!" Rosalie screamed in my face, bringing me out of my pondering "if I have to tell you to focas one more time..." "yeah yeah yeah" I replied, waving away her complaining.

**Rosalie's P.o.v**

After doing a shit load of research on robin's past, we found out she had some 'interesting' relative..the fury kind. So it was strangly rare accurance that there be a half vampire half werewolf, not only that but the werewolf genes were warped and mutated. We're guessing that the reason why the vampire venom didn't kill her was because she hadn't completely inherited her genes yet. So basicly, over the past year or so she's been having serious moody moments, more then likely the two genes trying to overpower the other, probably creating a chemical imbalance and changing the shade of her eyes and- "ROSE! stop wasting time explaining stuff to the readers!" "Just give me a minute!" so thats why we're wandering around the woods, because with the genes mixing, her thirst gets rather..iffy.

**Sorry if I disapointed people but it WAS pretty good for writing it in 3 minutes! besides the tree stuff...**

**Ok Later**


End file.
